The present invention relates to a vehicular hill holder system which includes a control circuit and a booster operable by either vacuum pressure or compressed air.
Car manufacturers are attempting to provide an economical solution for a long-standing problem with manual shft vehicles: how to permit the vehicle operator to manipulate the clutch pedal, brake pedal, accelerator pedal, and shift the gear lever when the vehicle is stationary on an incline. Such inclines are common at railroad crossings and in rural and metropolitan areas.
A solution to this problem is provided by mechanical roll-back lock devices that effect the mechanical lockup of the brake pedal through mechanical mechanisms connected to the brake and clutch pedals. However, such devices occupy additional cab space and require assembly and installation costs that are an add-on to the vehicle cost.